1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an in-vehicle electric storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, hybrid vehicles and electric vehicles have attract attention due to enhancement of consciousness of conservation of energy and environmental problems. Hybrid vehicles and electric vehicles include batteries and obtain power from the batteries to drive the vehicles.
For example, the storage device for use in vehicles disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Laid-open No. 2000-223160 includes a plurality of battery modules connected with a bus bar to form one block housed in a battery case. The battery case has a holder case that holds the battery modules and two end plates fixed thereto. A bus bar that is connected to the battery modules is incorporated in one of the end plates and a protective electric circuit is incorporated in the other of the end plates.